What Guides Us
by GottaGetM3sumPIE
Summary: They say that fate or destiny or crap along those lines is what guides us, but we all know that's bullshit, even the Winchesters can tell you that much. But sometimes, fate or destiny might not bullshit, for if it was how do we meet complete strangers and befriend them? Luck, not really nobody has that much luck, coincidence, unfortunately there are no coinidences. (slight romance)


**Hey hows it going...i know i need to update at least one of my stories but i swear if i didnt post this one i would be putting this story line unconsiously in my other stories and that wouldn't be good, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural for if i did Bobby would not have died. **

* * *

They say fate or destiny or crap along those lines is what guides us, but we all know that's bullshit, even the Winchesters can tell you that much but sometimes, fate or destiny might not bullshit, for if it was how do we meet complete strangers and befriend them? Luck, not really, nobody has that much luck, coincidence, unfortunately in this line of work there is no such thing as coincidence. So what really binds us? That, my dear friend, is the true question about the world.

* * *

The door to the almighty black Impala was subjected to a rather harsh slam as the giant named Sam Winchester got out.

"Hey! Be gentle with her or you're gonna fix her. Actually never mind you'd do more damage than necessary."

The already mad brother said nothing just glared at his counterpart as he entered the stingy motel they were staying at for the moment.

"Oh, come on Sammy don't be like that, I already said I am sorry."

Sam grunted then proceeded to say "Yeah about what, not following my advice to stay clear of her or actually believing she was human when all evidence pointed to her being a goddess of Egypt?"

Dean's mouth moved but no sound came out.

"That's what I thought." Grabbing what he would need for a day Sam rushed out into the late winter night of Omaha, Nebraska. The case that they just finished was one where apparently pain was being mixed with pleasure.

This was odd for the Egyptian goddess, because she should have only been smiting those rebelling against Ra, her father. The only bad part is that the only way known to stop her was to get her really drunk, which Dean had done oh so skillfully. He even managed to get himself drunk which the rarity is now. Knowing how sexually oriented Dean can be especially when drunk, it was of no surprise that somehow they managed to become...more acquainted with one another.

A spell to send her back to Egypt and stay there for a hundred years was found by Bobby, for whom else could have found it, and Sam rushed to where the goddess was currently living only to find Dean pulling something that looked too painful to do from where Sam was standing. Not having any patience Sam barged in and chanted the spell. It worked and with a burst of light she was gone.

Sam, having walked to the park rested on a bench.

"You know, it's kinda homey out here, all the ice and stuff." Lucifer decided now was the time to talk to an already pissed off Sam.

"Leave me alone, you're not real, not real at all." All the while pressing the scar on his hand

Lucifer gave him a pouty face before he realized something. "Hey you actually talked to me! Finally I get some attention, too bad it only took you until you exploded. Speaking of exploding…" Lucifer turned his back to Sam to a woman jogging on one of the many paths. Snapping his fingers blood, guts, and whatever else was belonging to the woman was now on the snow like a gigantic sunburst, only red.

Sam jumped and almost had a heart attack, except now he looked towards his right a little more to find the same woman farther down the trail.

Lucifer was, of course, laughing. "Did you see your face?" He inhaled a breath before continuing. "It was priceless. When we get back to the cage I going to photograph it and hang it on my wall."

Then a scream was heard followed by gruff whispers. Running toward where the ruckus was he found a demon hitting a kid.

"Hey! Get your slimy hands off of him!" Which was what Sam was about to say. Looking to see where the voice came from he saw a young woman with a knife in her hand.

"Why woul' I do tha'? It's no' like I actually enjoy taking children, it's my orders."

"I don't give a damn why you're doing it! Give him back or you're gonna wish I sent you to back hell."

"Oh, and I am supposed to be afraid of what exactly? You?"

The whole time the woman and demon were talking Sam snook up behind him and said "Maybe, but at the moment I am a hell of a lot scarier." Then proceeded to bash the demons skull in. The boy ran out of the demons arms before it had a chance to descend to the ground.

"Mommy!" The woman croutched to the boys level and gave the boy a bear hug.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah is there a problem with that sir?"

"Uh, n-no not at all it's just…that…-"

"I don't look like a mother?"

"I wasn't-"

"Oh please the shock is written all over your face. Hey Chris, why don't you go play on the swings, while I talk to this man?"

"But m-o-m the swings are boring. Can't I just stay here?"

The woman stood up, put one hand on her hip, and gave the boy a look.

"Fine I'll go play on the swings. Thanks for helping us mister." The boy said dejectedly and ran towards the playground.

"No problem."

"What are you doing?"

"I was helping your son. I heard screams and came here to see your son get hit by that demon. By the way how did you know he was one?"

"He had completely black eyes, or has the term demon changed over the decade?"

"No that's not what I meant? Are you a hunter?"

"No, I just happen to know what monsters are and being the irresponsible parent I am I let my son get taken on purpose. Yes dummy I am a hunter, how else would I know what a demon looks like? Speaking of which…" The woman searched the bag she had strapped around her shoulder and pulled out a can of spray paint.

"You know how to make demon traps right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Here, then put unconscious one there in it."

"Why aren't you going to do it?"

"Because I need to make a call, that's why."

"What's your name?"

"Laine. You?"

"Sam."

"Like Sam Winchester?"

"You know me?"

"I do now, oh and one more thing…"

Sam didn't even get a chance to blink when the punch came at him like a ton of bricks.

"That's for starting the apocalypse and with it almost getting my son killed."

Sam just let out a groan from where he was on the ground.

* * *

**If you haven't figured out what season i am basing this off of its the seventh...dont worry all i wont give away too many spoilers throughout the story but those of you who havent seen it...it might be wise to watch it so you aren't completely confused...anywho...hoped you liked it...plaes review! l**

** l**

** l**

** V**


End file.
